Miyuki Ofuchi
Miyuki Alcibiates née Ofuchi is a member of the Redeemer line of the Ofuchi Clan and a former commander of the Akai Tora who served the Grand Alliance in the Great War. She is the wife of Leon Alcibiates and mother of Ayna Alcibiates. During Leon's regency she was the Princess of Maar Sul. Biography Early Years Miyuki was born to the Redeemer line of the Ofuchi Clan which had stayed behind in Remon. She was the daughter of Kazuya Ofuchi and sister of Hideyoshi Ofuchi. Due to the tainted legacy of the Ofuchi name, the Redeemer line had forsaken it in favour of 'Redeemer' until they could end the dishonoured legacy of their ancestor Taro Ofuchi and thus redeem their clan name. Hideyoshi grew ambitious over the years, however, and after he learned of the success of the Ofuchi Emperors of Yamato and the fall of Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi, he began fashioning himself as a future emperor. This drew a wedge between him and the rest of his family, and he left them, siding with the Yamato Empire during the Yamatian Invasion of remon. Miyuki stayed by her father's side and became a member of the Akai Tora although due to the samurai's old-fashioned code of not allowing women in their ranks, Miyuki chose to wear samurai armor and called herself Shinukaze to hide her identity. Distreyd Era Choosing a Side When the vision of Marcus Sarillius being the rightful heir to the Remonian throne was spread throughout Remon by the spirit of Agarwaen, Kazuya took action to join Marcus's side as he believed that way the Redeemers could finally purge the clan of the dishonour of Taro Ofuchi. Miyuki accompanied her father and the Akai Tora as Shinukaze and came to Marcus's aid in Folsworth Woods where they also came across a group of knights from Maar Sul led by Kagetsu II. The Grand Alliance was formed, and both Kazuya and Kagetsu II pledged themselves to Marcus's cause. The fought in the Battle of Folsworth Woods during which Yousei Kaizoku, leader of the Yamatian army, slew Kazuya, but the Alliance was victorious in the end and forced Kaizoku and the remaining Yamatians to flee. When word spread of the death of Kazyua, the Akai Tora knew themselves to be without a Daimyo, and without a successor to turn to. They decided amongst themselves that they were disbanded. Most returned to Marcus's camp and sought entry into established units, as they considered themselves Remoners above all else. Many, who considered themselves Yamatian first, sought out Kaizoku. A few sought out Kagetsu II and elected to become citizens of Maar Sul after he had granted anyone who joined him to be known as a Maar Sulais from that day forward. It was then that Miyuki decided to join Kagetsu's ranks, and she pledged herself to his cause. Kagetsu asked that any who joined him be fitted with a Maar Sulais uniform, so Miyuki was forced to remove her samurai armor and reveal herself as a woman much to the shock of the Akai Tora. The Red Tigers were no longer united; some had decided to leave war altogether, others had sided with Marcus, Kagetsu or Kaizoku. Had Miyuki been a woman, she might've been able to keep them together, but she didn't lament this fact. She had a new destiny ahead of her now as a Maar Sulais warrior. True Redeemer Miyuki fought on Kagetsu's and the Alliance's side through the Remonian campaign, liberating one city after another from the forces of the Yamato Empire. During this time she came to learn Leon Alcibiates better, and by the time the Alliance readied to take over the Remonian capital of Remonton which served as the Yamatian occupation force's seat of power, Miyuki accompanied Leon to the outskirts of the city to scout ahead. Thanks to the intel Miyuki and Leon gathered, they were able to provide the Alliance with crucial information about the layout of the city. A strike team led by Axikasha Keiran succeeded in subduing many of the Council of Regents and opened the gates to the city, allowing the Alliance to enter and take the fight to the Yamatians. During the ensuing chaos, Leon and Miyuki snuck into the Palace of Justice where they confonted the tairo of the council who was none other than Hideyoshi Ofuchi, Miyuki's brother, himself. Hideyoshi intended to unleash the powers of the shard of Krystallopyr in his possession to decimate the Alliance army and then wrestle power from the Shogun to become the new Emperor of Yamato. Before Hideyoshi could strike Leon down to ensure his victory, Miyuki confonted him and protected Leon while Leon used his dormant Andain power to destroy the shard of Krystallopyr although he also briefly cancelled all magic in the world in the process. The abrupt stop to the flow of magic weakened Hideyoshi momentarily, allowing Miyuki to kill him. Defeating Hideyoshi and helping destroy Krystallopyr was exactly the kind of heroic action Miyuki had been hoping for. Her service to the Alliance didn't go unnoticed, and her brave act finally redeemed her clan name. Miyuki, the true Redeemer, could finally call herself Miyuki Ofuchi. With the battle over, Marcus's forces took over the city and subdued the resisting Yamatians. Marcus was crowned the rightful King of Remon and began planning a campaign to liberate Maar Sul next with Kagetsu II's help. Leon, realizing how dangerous his dormant Andain powers were when he had almost ended all magic in the world by accident, decided to take Kagetsu's brother Geraud Aurelac with him to the Isle of Yggdrasil to heal the damaged World Tree, Yggdrasil, and thus allow the Alliance a chance to prevail against Yamato's powerful black mages. Miyuki chose to accompany Leon on this mission as well as act as a bodyguard to Geraud who turned out to be the destined bearer of the Silver Branch which Leon had been carrying with him all this time. While the Alliance continued the campaign in Maar Sul, Leon's party reached the Isle of Yggdrasil where Geraud sacrificed himself by fusing with the Silver Branch to plant a new world tree, the Silverbranch Tree, which replaced the previous Yggdrasil World Tree and thus restored balance to the world. Princess of Maar Sul Miyuki married Leon Alcibiates after they returned from the Isle of Yggdrasil to Maar Sul. She became known as Miyuki Alcibiates although some still referred to her as Miyuki Ofuchi out of respect for having redeemed the Ofuchi name in the eyes of many. She was ennobled as a Maar Sulais princess at the same time Leon was adopted by Kagetsu II, and she and her husband became heads of a new Maar Sulais noble house called the House of Alcibiates which legitimized their position in the Maar Sulais court. Kagetsu II perished in the Great War, and many believed Maar Sul's future to be uncertain after the war ended abruptly in the Cataclysm after Geraud had sacificed himself to form the Silverbranch Tree and Kagetsu's son Gerard Aurelac was still too young to rule. However, a potential rivalry between ambitious noble houses to step into the power vacuum was avoided when the court was presented with Kagetsu II's will which stated that Leon, being his adoptive son, would rule Maar Sul as its prince until Kagetsu's rightful heir Gerard would come of age. Although some nobles were irked by having Leon become the ruler of the kingdom, many other nobles supported the claim by citing the will of Kagetsu II, and thus Leon and Miyuki became the ruling Prince and Princess Regent of Maar Sul. The Alcibiates couple would guide Maar Sul through the following decade with help from the House of Wisteria and the House of Draco while looking after the infant Gerard Aurelac as well. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail On Gerard Aurelac's 13th birthday, Miyuki gave birth to her and Leon's daughter who was named Ayna Alcibiates in honour of the mystic Ayna Silverbranch who had drawn Leon back into the world. The Alcibiates family would remain in safety within Maar Sul City's walls while the Proninist army outside the city prepared for a war of attrition by beginning a year-long siege of the Maar Sulais capital. A Game of Deception A year passed, and Leon officially adbicated the throne of Maar Sul in favour Gerard who was crowned king. Not long after Andrei Pronin finally decided to make the decisive move by assaulting Maar Sul City with his forces. The Proninists successfully breached Maar Sul's defenses but were unaware that they were deliberately being led on by the Maar Sulais who had devised a trap for them. Miyuki participated in the battle as well, doing her best to keep the attackers on a set path although she was injured during the battle and had to let others take her place. In the end Gerard faced Andrei Pronin in the throne room and bested him. Pronin was captured and imprisoned, which broke the Proninists' resolve and made the surviving Proninists retreat. Although the Second Battle of Maar Sul was won, the Loyalists knew that the Proninists still held many cities in the countryside, so the war was far from over, especially when an assassin codenamed Wolfsbane killed Pronin in his cell with shamanic magic, which proved that Maar Sul was still facing threats from within as well. Leon, Gerard and the rest of the council devised a daring plan. They intended for Leon and a select few people to travel to the Silverbranch Tree in Yamato and seek out a way to end the Blood Fever which was ravaging the elven population of Remon. They hoped that ending the plague would allow the Alliance to free more resources to aid Maar Sul and put an end to the Proninist threat once and for all. When Miyuki heard of Leon's plan to lead a fellowship into the heart of Yamato, she wanted to come along. Leon managed to persuade her to stay behind by pointing out that she was still recovering from her injuries in the battle and that he'd feel safer if she remained by Ayna's side to protect her in case she was targeted by the mysterious killer who had assassinated Pronin. Miyuki relented and let Leon go with the fellowship but not before she announced that she'd save his head in order to disguise him while he'd travel through enemy territory. After the deed was done, she bid Leon farewell as the fellowship began a long journey to the east. A Crimson Dawn Miyuki attended the ball in Maar Sul City which was held to celebrate the arrival of King Marcus's Alliance army to the city. She had an aide, Jason, accompanying her because Leon wasn't present in the capital. When Gerard's girlfriend Elena Jeremy appeared and her father Bernard Jeremy made a funny face, the Scuns in the audience thought Bernard, or Bernie, was a 'feg'. Miyuki corrected the Scuns by telling them that Bernard was straight but that Leon, her husband, could indeed fit the definition of a 'feg' as Leon was bisexual and had been trying to hit on Miyuki's father Kazuya during the Great War. The Scuns grew agitated over the revelation of Leon's sexual orientation which caused an uproar during the ball. In the end Jason, Miyuki's aide, could no longer take any more politically incorrect and rude insults which people were throwing at each other, so his head exploded. Luckily Miyuki was spared from the shower of gore although she now had to find a new aide. Miyuki later attended the funeral of Belial de Ardyn, one of the backers of the new Alliance, when the court found out that Belial had been murdered by Totenkopfs, a death cult, after the ball. King Gerard was kidnapped not long after the funeral of Belial, and it turned out that the Alliance's captives Xerathas d'Zarnagon, Varalia Earthhaven and the Shadow had escaped from prison. Miyuki helped rule Maar Sul City in Gerard's absence and also acted as a friend and mentor to Gerard's girlfriend Elena Jeremy who was suddenly thrust on the throne until Gerard was found and returned to the capital. Aliases and Nicknames ; Princess Regent : Her title during Leon's regency as Prince Regent of Maar Sul. The Maar Sulais still refer to her as princess out of respect for the decade of peace in the kingdom caused by the Alcibiates' benevolent reign. ; Shinukaze : Translated as Wind of Death, this was an alias Miyuki used among the Akai Tora until her father Kazuya died. Appearance A Yamatian bombshell. She has grown her dark hair long during her years as a princess. She is dressed in clothes carrying the insignia of the House of Alcibiates. Personality and Traits Miyuki is a determined albeit sometimes mischievous woman. She loves Leon but is willing to tease him and call him out whenever she feels like it. Powers and Abilities Miyuki was a great samurai known as Shinukaze during the Great War and was respected by many until her identity as a woman was revealed to the Akai Tora who could not fathom a woman as a warrior. Years in the Citadel of Maar Sul City and motherhood have softened Miyuki a bit since her fiery youth, but she still knows the way of the sword if she is ever needed in the battlefield. She possesses no magic. Relationships Ayna Alcibiates Ayna is Miyuki's daughter, and she loves her dearly. Hideyoshi Ofuchi Although Hideyoshi and Miyuki were siblings, they shared different ideas. While Miyuki and Kazuya tried to cleanse the Ofuchi name, Hideyoshi embraced its tainted legacy and tried to plunge the world into darkness during the Great War. Miyuki did not like Hideyoshi's snarky attitude and dreams of world domination, so she slew him in the First Battle of Remonton with Leon's help. Kazuya Ofuchi Kazuya was Miyuki's father, and she deeply respected him. She was saddened of his death in the Battle of Folsworth Woods but carried on his legacy and eventually redeemed her family name, reclaiming the name Ofuchi. Leon Alcibiates At first Miyuki and Leon were only comrades in ams but their first true moment of bonding happened during the First Battle of Remonton when they faced Hideyoshi Ofuchi together. They fell in love at some point during Leon's journey to the Isle of Yggdrasil after the Liberation of Remon. Miyuki often seems mischievous around Leon such as when she shaved Leon's head prior to the departure of the Fellowship of Maar Sul to Yamato. See also *Akai Tora *House of Alcibiates *Ofuchi Clan Category:Akai Tora Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Alcibiates Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Ofuchi Clan Category:Third Age